To Save a Life
by AspenDragonLord
Summary: Jack saves Sophie, but what does it cost him in the end?
1. Chapter 1

To Save a Life

Sophie was terrified as the fire raged around her. Snow fell from the ceiling as frost crept up the walls. In a thunderclap of blue, the fire stopped. Firemen raced to get her and carried her down. Before the ambulance doors closed, she saw Jamie bending down and picking something up from off of the ground. _Mom's gonna bust him_, she thought, giggling.

The young winter sprite saw and smelled the fire as he raced to help his friends. He started trying to put out the fire, but realized that he was not powerful enough unless he expelled a lot of his life-force that made him immortal. He shot it out in one blast, creating a large thunderclap. He fell to the ground, losing contact with the wind. Jamie bent over and picked up the barely conscious boy. Adults gathered around Jack, pointing to him and whispering about the boy who saved Sophie Bennett before he passed out.

The medic in the ambulance looked at this incredible boy. He was obviously mal-nurished, yet he saved a girl for no apparent reason. _What a hero_, he thought, just as blue eyes snapped open.

**Authors Note: This story will continue if I get reviews, so review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

The boy reached out as if grabbing for something.

"My staff", he started. "Where is it?"

The medic was confused. What staff? Then he remembered the stick that the boy had been holding. When the medic informed the boy that the stick had been left, eyes that were once confused turned scared.

"I need my staff! You have to give it back! Please! You don't understand! It is really important! Hang on, where's my shirt?"

At the hospital, Jack freaked. He had never been in a place like this, and he had never wanted to be. Wait, where was he now?

A doctor walked into his room. "Hello, sonny. What's your name?" the doctor asked, gently quizzing.

Jack didn't know how to respond. Should he say Jack Frost or Jackson Overland? He decided on the latter, playing it safe. "Jackson Overland."

"What happened?" the doctor asked. "From what I hear, you appeared out of nowhere in mid-air and fell as the fire extinguished."

"That's about right. Why?" Jack responded.

"Because it just isn't possible. There is no way a human could appear from nothing," the doctor stated.

"I jumped out a window. I'm a friend of Jamie Bennett and I was in the house playing with him when the fire broke out. I jumped after making sure he was safe, but I couldn't find Sophie. The smoke was getting too thick", Jack said, lying. He hoped the doctor bought it, but when the doctor talked to Jamie's mom, he would know that Jack had lied. For now, he figured he was safe. Little did he know just how wrong he was…

**Author's Note: Thanks, guys, I love you for reviewing. OK, so I have a question for you. How many of you have eaten bugs?**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Pitch was happy. The _guardian_ had not noticed him as he had set the fire at the boy's house. Jack had been a fool, expelling so much of his energy that mortal adults and non-believers could see him. Now the boy lay, weak and helpless, in a place where he could not help the Guardians if Pitch attacked openly.

Maybe a visit to the boy was needed, whether it was wanted or not.

Pitch grinned as he noticed Jack's staff lying on the ground not far from the burned house.

_If the boy has no staff, he poses no threat to me_, he thought. _I could easily overpower him; finish him off while he is weak. But maybe- maybe I should let him watch his friends fall so that he will be afraid of what is to come._

With that last thought, Pitch picked up Jack's staff and vanished into shadows.

**Author's Note: Love you guys! I want to start one-shots and truth or dare stories, but I need reviews (not that this story is anywhere near finished), so review, please! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Only a month since I became a Guardian, and I managed to attempt to destroy myself,_ Jack thought. He was upset because he had now been in the hospital for two days and was bored silly. _I wonder if I talked stupid when the doctor comes in, can I get something to do? What would I say? Maybe something like randomly singing Christmas songs. What would I sing? __**Jingle Bells?**__ Nah, to simple. Besides, everyone knows that song. __**Here Comes Santa Clause**__? Nah, short and repetitive. __**Here Comes Santa Clause**__? Didn't I just say that it is too repetitive? What if I stand on my head until he gets in here? That's something, and I want to see his face when I tell him I've been at it since…10:15 in the morning. He usually comes in at about noon, so I have to stay on my head for one and three quarter hours. No problem. I like standing on my head and used to hang from trees for hours. _

Upon that last thought, Jack flipped upside-down and balanced on his head.

The doctor went to check on his patient at noon. He gasped as he entered the room. The boy, Jack, was asleep on his head. His face didn't look flushed at all, as oddly pale as ever.

When the doctor entered, Jack woke up. He realized that he had been drooling as a drop got in his eye. "Eeew, gross! Got a tissue or anything that I can borrow?" Jack asked, eager to get the drool off of his face. "'Cause this is really gross! Hey, how come I fell asleep? That's weird! Disgusting!"

The doctor gave him a tissue. Jack wiped the drool off of him, then flipped over to sit down, calm now. Jack ate his lunch, then went back to sleep, normally this time. The doctor, Dr. Scotts, left the room and closed the door so that the boy could rest undisturbed. Sadly, he had not seen Pitch slip into the darkened room just before the door closed, nor had he heard Jack wake up with a yell.

**Authors Note: I want to write a series of one shots and a truth or dare story so ideas, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack had no idea where he was. Pitch had covered him in nightmare sand and taken him underground. Now he was in a cage where the guardians couldn't find him, according to Pitch. Jack's staff was gone and, Jack needed to use the restroom.

Pitch swept into the room. He grinned at the sight of his hostage. "Need anything, Jack?"

Jack responded, "Yeah. I'd like a double cheeseburger with fries, a soda, and no onions. They make me cry. Also, is there a restroom? I gotta go. Also, a jar of dirt."

Pitch glared at Jack. "Bathroom, yes. Food, maybe. Why do you want a jar of dirt?"

"Duh. To keep from being so bored, I start annoying you," Jack responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

As Pitch swept out of the room, Jack sat down. Pitch returned with a cheeseburger, fries, a Pepsi, and a bucket filled with plain dirt before too long. He led Jack to a restroom (_Why is that here? Jack wondered. Silently, of course_), and waited outside the door while Jack did his doodie. When Jack was thrown into the cage, he ate the cheeseburger, fries, and soda. Then he turned to the dirt. Jack quickly sculpted a statue of Pitch and a few nightmares.

Imitating Pitch, he said, "_Now Kenny, Steve, and Pete need to hit North. Tom, Harry, and Bill, smack Tooth out of the air. The rest of you, go eat a fart. I will try to destroy the great Jack Frost and get my butt kicked so bad, I won't ever be able to sit down again."_

Sadly, Pitch had seen everything. As the master of fear walked towards Jack intent on hitting him, a loud BOOM resounded through the lair. Dust rained down from the roof. With a CRACK, Jack's cage vanished, leaving one very angry winter spirit free, hovering, with his staff in his hands. In that moment, Pitch realized that the Guardians were out for the no-longer-immortal spirit as well, but for a different reason and that Jack Frost was not about to go down without a fight.


	6. Chapter 6

As Jack looked at the Guardians, he saw anger that he would risk his life for one kid. Ice-blue eyes looked like they were on fire. The Tooth and Sandy looked nervous. They had seen how powerful this child had been without any believers. Now he had believers and was even stronger. Even if they had adult believers, Jack Frost would be powerful.

He had mentioned a secret to his power one day, but refused to explain more than the fact that he was a season, not a holiday or someone that relied on believers. He had also mentioned that seasons could call on past representatives of their season. They had not asked anything else, deeming it nonsense.

Now, the Guardians were realizing that they should have recognized it and noted it. Jack was slowly turning darker, eyes tinting red. His hoodie turned red and black, his pants turning into black jeans-style pants. His hair was flecked with red and black. The fire in his eyes grew and the older winter spirit grinned. Jack Frost had called out the spirit of Jokul Frosti without blinking. The staff was now gone. Jokul didn't need one. He was ancient, in a timeless way.

The spirit glared at Pitch and the Guardians. Jack was gone. In his place for now was Jokul Frosti, a cold-blooded killer, who killed for any reason. The Guardians had met Jokul. They had seen him in action, so when he started to attack, they knew he was going easy on them.

For one, they were still alive. Two, they had all their limbs, fingers, eyes, ears, toes, and wings/feathers. Three, Pitch was frozen like a popsicle. Jokul grinned. "Hey, a Pitchsicle! New trophy!" Jokul had a smooth voice, like a snake or eel. It was melodious and deeper than Jack's, but higher than North's. Jokul summoned the winds and blew the Guardians away. "Call it a personal ride, to prevent interference again. Leave my baby brother alone!" the sprite yelled after the Guardians.

Jokul transformed back into Jack and darted off to Jamie's house.


	7. Chapter 7

To The Guardians groaned. They hadn't felt malice from Jokul, just love for Jack. And what had he last said? Stay away from his little brother? That would mean that Jack had a family who protected him at all costs, even if he had squandered his life. Who were the other winter spirits? The four rushed off to North's library, which was easy. The wind had been instructed to place them in the workshop.

Jack looked at Jamie. He had told the kid his story, from the hospital to Jokul. Jamie looked amazed. "Mom might be able to see you, but she might let you stay if I told her the truth. I will need your help, though. Meet me downstairs in ten minutes. I gotta go to the restroom and feed Abby," Jamie said. He knew his mom wouldn't believe him unless the spirit was with him.

He did his chores and raced downstairs. Jack was up near the ceiling. "Uh, Mom, I need to tell you something!"

"What is it, honey?" Jamie's mom walked into the living room.

"Remember that night when I told you I was talking to Jack Frost? He's real. Remember that boy? That's Jack. He saved Sophie and our house, but now he's mortal," Jamie blurted, wanting to get this over with.

Mrs. Bennett grinned in an _okay; you had your joke now stop it _kind of way. Jamie looked at the ceiling, but Jack had snuck down behind Mrs. Bennett and was creating a snowball.

Jamie yelled, "Jack, NOOO!"

Mrs. Bennett turned around. She saw, faintly, a white-haired seventeen year-old boy. He wore a blue hoodie with white designs on the collar and sleeves. The boy's eyes were blue and wide open with a deer-caught-in-the-headlights kind of look. His pants looked like something she had seen in a colonial museum.

"Jamie…who-is-this?!" she yelled. "How did he get in here? Answer me!"

"Hi! Uh, look, I'm Jack. Jack Frost. I flew-oof!" Jack's greeting was cut short when Mrs. Bennett slammed her purse into his gut.

"Mom, no! He heeds help, like, badly!" Jamie yelled, trying to keep the peace. Jack's staff was not able to fend off the blows and finally broke. The winter spirit let out an agonizing yell and fell to the floor. The staff clattered down next to him, now useless.

Mrs. Bennett finally stopped attacking.

"Jack Frost is not real, he is a fairy tale! This, this, freak is just a boy trying to fool you! I'm calling the police!" Mrs. Bennett walked into her bedroom. Jamie picked up Jack and the staff and dragged him out the door and into the woods.


End file.
